1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of steel making equipment and more particularly to an improved oxygen-fuel injection lance for introducing oxygen and fuel gas simultaneously into an open hearth furnace or basic oxygen furnace with the intermixture of the oxygen and fuel anywhere in the lance except in the nozzle ejecting orifices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in the following patents:
2,991,173 7/4/61 75/52 Trentini and Vayssiere 3,076,642 2/5/63 266/41 Dhenein 3,313,535 4/11/67 266/34 Hopkins 3,342,473 9/19/67 266/41 White 3,556,497 1/19/71 266/34 Grenfell 3,608,881 9/28/71 266/41 Yordanov et al. 3,626,501 12/7/71 266/41 Baird et al.